Una Historia de la Magia
by RowenHood
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Hogwarts es Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es que la cámara de los secretos llego a estar dónde está? Y porque los duendes le regalan la espada a Godric y la diadema de la sabiduría a Ravenclaw? Todo esto y más en el proceso de creación del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, la verdadera historia de los fundadores. No apto para mentes cerradas…
1. Chapter 1

** Hola! Bueno aqui estoy dejando la prueba de fuego y el inicio de la historia, realmente ya tenia parte del prologo hecho anteriormente pero tenia que terminar la idea de manera adecuada, he estado tratando de mejorar un poco la escritura pero sigo sin beta, aunque Naru me ayuda de vez en vez. El fic esta basado en los fundadores de Hogwarts y en como hicieron que la magia estuviera en un solo lugar y en como crecieron como magos y brujas, hay algunas cosas que antes quisiera aclarar. Primero, esta es mi vision de los personajes, claramente no a todos nos parece lo mismo por lo que pido que vengan con la mente abierta, segundo me peleo con mi ortografia y mis errores, los capitulos iran mejorando segun sea el caso, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, pretendo publicar un capitulo todas las semanas que estoy en vacaciones. **

** ya esta. Disfruten de su lectura! **

**Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia ni el universo en que se desarrolla me pertenecen salvo por aquellos que son de mi propia invención, todo esto pertenece a la maravillosa mente de J K Rowlling.

**Prólogo**

-¡Es ella!-exclamó uno de los habitantes del pueblo, mientras la hoguera se encendía con llamas fuertes y duras que no perdonarían la vida de quien se acercara.

Los puéblanos de Firhall salieron todos tras la mujer que, engalanada corría en línea recta intentando escapar de ellos. Deseándolo. Pero a la vez intentando proteger a su hijo de ocho años. La mujer sabía que no tenía salida, que no tenía remedio más que entregarse, y que Merlín la ayudara esconder a su hijo de la manera más rápida posible.

Los sentía cerca y la respiración era muy pesada ya. No podía correr más. Tampoco entendía porque lo hacía esos eran los padres de sus amigos, ¿porque corrían con fuego detrás de ellos? Salazar no entendía esto a su edad y mucho menos la forma cruel que mas adelante vería de los seres humanos, lo que acarrearía toda su opinión sobre ellos.

Mirando a su madre agitada, decidió callar sus preguntas y continuar corriendo, pero estaba cansado y el pesado vestido de la mujer le hacía ralentizar el paso. Nuevamente los gritos se escuchaban ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! ¡Muerte a la bruja! Decían. Pero no entendía, su madre era una buena persona, no hacía daño a nadie y no era justo que la condenaran.

Escuchó el sollozo de su madre, era un callejón sin salida, no había escapatoria con su padre muerto por sus mismos vecinos, por sus compañeros; Un poco mas cerca se veía entonces las llamas de fuego que se acercaban rápidamente, los vestidos azules de las mujeres con los pañuelos blancos atados a la cabeza, que lo señalaba de baja clase social. Los hombres con aquellas botas de trabajo, sucias, no eran nada con el elegante vestido de su madre, sucio por el maltrato recibido.

La mujer desesperada por esconder a su hijo mirando a todos lados, no supo que hacer, más que tomarlo en brazos y darle una mirada mezclada entre terror y amor.

-Salazar-Le dijo suavemente la mujer de cabellos rubios ondulados. –Debes prometerme que te quedaras quieto y no dirás ni palabra-le instruyó la mujer con nerviosismo se veían cada vez mas cerca, dándole un beso de despedida y metiéndole en un cesto de basura agregándole más basura sobre el murmuró-

Nunca reveles a nadie tu condición de Mago, Cuando se vayan procura correr hasta donde tus abuelos.

El niño no respondió pero si que había escuchado lo que le habían dicho, nervioso y ansioso por proteger a su madre se quedó estático, tranquilo, casi sin respirar cuando llegaron los Muggles.

La mujer puso rostro fiero y se alejo del cesto de basura en el que había escondido a su pequeño Salazar, su único hijo.

-¡Ríndete Bruja!-le gritó Lacroix el cabecilla del pueblo, un hombre de ojos negros y barba de tres días, que olía a alcohol últimamente.

-¡Vamos Lacroix puedes hacerlo mejor!-respondió la mujer con voz altiva y definitivamente mucho mas burlesca a pesar de su situación.

Salazar nervioso vio por el pequeño orificio como el Sr. Lacroix se llevaba a su madre del callejón, pero no fue demasiado lejos al escuchar la voz de su madre gritar aterradoramente. La habían sometido a la prueba del fuego.

Sabía que eso solo lo hacían con criminales. ¿Porqué a su madre? Sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por su cara. Quería a su madre, a su padre. Y no estaban, la imagen de su madre cubierta de fuego, quieta, paralizada justo a quince metros de el, lo traumatizó. Prometió quedarse tranquilo.

La mujer no dio ni una mirada al cesto de basura, no mostró que tenía un hijo, ni siquiera dio a entender que hacían verdadero daño, pero no le pondría su hijo en riesgo a que lo mataran, y no se llevaría a nadie con ella, ya ellos pagarían todo lo que hicieran.

El odio de aquella mujer era tan grande como el amor que sentía a su hijo, y sabemos que son lazos muy fuertes. Tanto así, que la maldición quedó para el pueblo, para los descendientes, para todo el que terminara en aquel sitio, por alejarla de aquel que era su único consuelo luego de la muerte de su esposo, por el maltrato recibido a una mujer de su cuna y de su estrato social.

El fuego quemaba su pálida piel volviéndola carbón y el dolor, las lagrimas no la dejaron pensar lo suficientemente bien como para poder saber lo que hacia. -¡Acuamtum!-solo fue un susurro, uno de muerte, de maldición que los haría recapacitar a todos luego de haber hecho la primera cacería de brujas en el pueblo. Con un último aliento, y con el único pensamiento de que esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien, la mujer murió dejando caer su cuerpo entre la bulla y el estupor de los aldeanos. Ante la mirada de su hijo que cayó con dolor las lágrimas y los gritos de injusticia por la muerte de su madre.

-El niño-dijo uno de los vecinos-Puede ser como ella.-sugirió lo que hizo que el pequeño se encogiera y suprimiese toda su respiración. –Hay que buscarle.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Salazar, y ahora… ¿Qué haría?

-Debe estar en algún lado de los prados, Adriana lo tenía de la mano cuando íbamos tras ella-sugirió un hombrecito pequeño y de largos bigotes.

-Vamos a buscarle a los alrededores de su casa-murmuró Lacroix –Es un estúpido niño. Le haremos la prueba del agua-terminó y Salazar dejo de pensar se quedó asustado y sin poder dormir dentro del cubo de basura.

Dos horas después y sin poder olvidar lo que había visto de su padre y de su madre, la mujer que mas amaba en la tierra, se dijo que no lo olvidaría. "La naturaleza humana era imprevisible" y el lo arreglaría, desaparecería aquel pueblo de escocia aunque tardara su vida. Emprendiendo el camino y con las mejillas rosadas aun mojadas el niño de ocho años fue tragado por la oscuridad del camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Salazar enterró a su abuela un día similar a esos diez años después en donde muchos de sus pensamientos quedaron especialmente enterrados junto a la tumba. Siendo, a la edad de dieciocho años hijo único y especialmente heredero de la fortuna de los Slytherin, del legado de la familia más poderosa de la Inglaterra. Y ahora acababa de enterrar a la mujer que más quería luego de su madre. La única que le consoló cuando su difunto abuelo estaba mal, cuando murió. Cuando todo se vino abajo. Y sabía que ahora le tocaba a él mejorar el camino que le quedaba a su familia. Elegir una esposa aceptable y continuar con su linaje.

Se encontraba en medio del bosque, frondoso y verde, espléndido el cual le daba una paz que era lo que andaba buscando. Silencio y específicamente tranquilidad que no tenía desde que su abuela había muerto días antes y las personas del condado iban a darle las condolencias mientras que el solo pensar que los mismos murmuraban detrás de el que se había quedado tan solo. "El pobre" le daba rabia. Su abuela y su familia le habían enseñado a defenderse y ser uno de los jóvenes más solicitados de ese lado de Inglaterra, uno de los herederos más deseables de aquella época.

El sonido del metal chocando contra otro le terminó quitando la paz que tenía anteriormente haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo y se levantara de debajo del árbol viendo dos figuras masculinas.

-¡No podrás contra mí!-Se escuchó la voz dramática, era ciertamente levemente aniñada y no parecía tener más de catorce años, la pequeña y delgada figura manejaba una espada con gran agilidad y desempeño.

-Ha-murmuró una voz más grave desde lejos se veía su color pelirrojo despeinado sorprendido por la forma de moverse tan grácil y ágil contra la espada del otro. -Solo porque serías mi primera elección, porque me entiendes no quiere decir que necesariamente te dejaré ganar-Sentenció el hombre le parecía de su edad, quizá solo un año más joven, era alto y su elegante capa negra le daba un aire misterioso.

Salazar siguió con la vista a los duelistas que le daban un gran espectáculo, especialmente el mayor que con gracia enseñaba al menor como hacer los movimientos correctos y en qué momento hacerlos. Salazar Con cierto entusiasmo que no había tenido desde hacía tiempo les siguió sigilosamente por toda la senda sin que los distraídos contrincantes se dieran cuenta de que alguien los miraba

II

Helga era una chica que se portaba bien, regordeta cuando era pequeña, ayudante de su madre y su padre en los que haceres del hogar incluso cuidaba de sus hermanos, era realmente humilde y especialmente inteligente. Tenía cinco hermanos y ella era la única chica de su casa, pero sus hermanos también ayudaban.

La pequeña Helga siempre supo que era un ser especial pues las cosas curiosas siempre le pasaban a ella. Tanto era que en algún momento de sus doce años hizo que algo se levantara y se quedara estático en el aire sin saber cómo lo había hecho, también casos aislados de que los platos alguna vez se secaron solos, o cuando le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, lo que no sabía era que ella era especial, era una bruja. Uno de esos días en los que había hecho que una rana se quedara congelada porque su hermanito menor Arthur la quería atrapar llamó a su madre y se lo dijo.

"Debemos esconderlo" le dijo la madre con cierto horror en la voz, no sabía de donde le había salido eso a su pequeña hija.

Desde entonces trato de esconderlo, conocía el hecho de la cacería de brujas que se había llevado a cabo hacía unos años y ahora con dieciocho años no sabía cómo esconderlo, se había convertido en una muchacha delgada que tenía algunos pretendientes pero que no quería a ninguno por no poder revelarle su secreto, no quería vivir incompleta, no quería ser una persona que no le tuviera confianza a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Tomó una de las margaritas del patio de su casa y la miró con cierta tristeza estaba casi muerta. Pero sabía que ella podía arreglarlo, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y desear fervientemente que viviese, pero sabía que no podría su madre se lo tenía prohibido. Pero no había nadie allí. Podría hacerlo y nadie se enteraría, miró a ambos lados y estaban vacíos a muchos kilómetros a la redonda, se mordió el labio indecisa, pero al final pasó la palma de su mano por la margarita, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso y deseando que la misma margarita viviera, para que su color se volviese un blanco con amarillo brillante y saludable.

La chica sonrió y brincó feliz porque a pesar de todo y secretamente había dominado sus poderes...pero aquella margarita seria la que le traería problemas, la que la condenaría a dejar su casa para huir con sus amigos más adelante.

Se asustó al momento de escuchar espadazos y bandazos que no sabía de donde provenían y su instinto le sugirió correr pero su curiosidad pudo más que toda ella, así que se pegó detrás de un árbol viendo a dos figuras pelear fiera y fuertemente, manejándolas con mucho poder y aplomo. Terminó por ver una tercera figura que parecía tan escondida como ella misma.

Sonriendo divertida se acercó aquella figura masculina bien tallada, le parecía conocida, incluso por el color de la capa Verde, solo Salazar lo llevaba con tanta elegancia en un brazo, silenciosamente entonces, cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno se acercó a Salazar.

"¿Espiando Sly?"- Salazar se sobresaltó al escuchar el apodo en aquel sitio donde estaba, era imposible que esa chica lo descubriera siempre con la guardia baja. Se giró a ver los ojos marrones de Helga los cuales le miraban divertidos y brillantes.

Bufó levemente mientras la miraba-Huffy, no deberías sorprenderme de esa manera-murmuró el joven de ojos plata-y si, espío a aquellos dos-comentó señalando a los pelirrojos que aun batían sus espadas en un duelo que pareció no acabar nunca.

-Podrías hacerlo mejor-murmuró Helga poniendo atención a los dos duelistas.

Lo sé-sentenció con arrogancia Salazar a la vez que volvía a ponerle atención al duelo-Pero sigue siendo grato ver como aquel joven se maneja con la espada-terminó.

Los jóvenes duelistas al fin habían caído sentados en la espesa verde grama, tanto así que la figura más pequeña al final se quitó su gorro color rojo dejando caer un hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio ondulado que le llegó hasta la media espalda, para echarse a reír con evidente satisfacción. La misma melodía sorprendió a los dos inquilinos que habían estado mirándoles, sorprendiéndoles al ver que la figura más pequeña.

-¿Es una chica?-preguntó con alarme Helga mirando entonces como la recién descubierta joven se acercaba al su compañero pelirrojo a abrazarle

Salazar no sabía que decir, era una mujer y sabía manejar con mucha agilidad una espada. Era mucho más de lo que hubiese sido permitido, el nunca, estaría con una mujer que manejara una espada, y que se vistiera como un hombre como aquella que estaba sentada en aquel momento sobre las piernas del joven.

" Debe ser una ramera" pensó Salazar, pero era una ramera demasiado bonita y cuidada.- " Vamos Huffy"-comentó- " ya ha acabado y no queremos ser espectadores de lo que pueda pasar"-murmuró dándole una última mirada al ver como la pareja ahora sin recato alguno, y sin respeto a los demás se besaba con cierta hambre y deseo palpable.

Helga se dejó llevar por el joven amigo dentro del bosque hasta salir a donde en un principio estaba Salazar y en donde encontraron el estuche de una espada, era hecho en cuero negro, y la punta del mismo mantenía el filo para la espada, por cómo se veía parecía un artículo muy viejo pero estaba bien cuidado, y en la parte del mango del estuche solo había un nombre: Godric Griffindor. Salazar la miro con cierta curiosidad y la tomó bajo la atenta mirada de Helga quien recostada en el tronco del árbol, solo terminó diciendo "Yo no he visto nada".

Salazar dejó salir una sonrisa deslumbrante y Helga una vez más vio el atractivo en su amigo el de alto estatus Salazar Slytherin.


	2. Godric

Capítulo I:  Godric 

El pueblo de Firhall era un pueblo normalmente alegre con personas amables y colaboradoras ya se fuese un noble, un caballero, o una doncella, donde las frutas eran siempre dulces y el agua fresca, pero los aldeanos de alguna forma no se explicaban por qué las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde hacía una década hasta el momento donde se encontraban. Ya la grama no era verde y las vacas morían sin mayor explicación que la falta de nutrientes que antes les daba el comer el pasto del valle. ¿Qué había pasado? Ellos habían pensado que se había ido el mal con los últimos días de las quemas de brujas, pensaban que todo estaría bien, pero a pesar de todo no era cierto. Los niños enfermaban, había que ir a buscar el agua al pozo más cercano porque el de ellos estaba extrañamente seco, extrañamente mohoso. Y todos sabían a ciencia cierta que había sido por aquella mirada en los ojos de la última bruja, había sido ese día en el que habían sido sentenciados a noches y noches sin dormir, sin descansar por estar preocupados por sobrevivir un día más, porque también sabían que aunque aquella bruja había muerto, había algo de ella volando por ahí, en el pueblo, esperando…

Para Zephyr todas esas eran historias absurdas, no había necesidad de hacer una masacre en contra de la gente porque era diferente, quizá era algo que estaba fuera de su tiempo para entender, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Difícilmente Zephry Lacroix estaba de acuerdo con alguien en aquella aldea donde había crecido, pues había presenciado lo único que le asusto cuando era niño. Por eso se había mantenido callado. Por eso aun cargando aquellos dos grandes cubos de agua fingía que pesaban, porque si no, sabría que el seria el próximo en la quema que se había calmado hacia una década atrás, pero aunque habían otros como el, y podría encontrarlos: temía. Miro el camino que conducía a su casa y dejo salir un suspiro mezclado con ansiedad esperando que todo fuera bien en la reunión mantenida con los aldeanos y el tema de las muertes…el tema de la magia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Mueve la mano un poco más…".-empezó a decir Godric con una sonrisa a la joven Ariana quien sin dudar rápidamente lo hizo, haciendo que el mayor sonriera –Ahora, cierra los ojos y piensa en eso que tanto quieres hacer, quieres fuego- le murmuro suavemente cerca de ella y, tomando su mano con la propia el chico de ojos verdes encendió el candelabro en una llama diminuta pero fuerte que empezó a mantener.

La joven abrió los ojos, el pelirrojo los vio brillar y no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada ante la mezcla de emociones entre estupefacción y fascinación de la niña de diez años que tenía ante él. Camino por la habitación y entonces hizo una reverencia hacia la jovencita. –"Es todo un placer entretener a una joven tan elegante como usted señorita"- le dijo esta vez sentándose en el sofá.

La habitación de los archivos de la Familia Gryffindor era para algunos un sitio mítico donde había sabiduría, leyendas, historias ambiciosas que nadie sabían si eran ciertas, pero contenía también el conocimiento de las estrellas, el cuidado de animales, receta para enfermedades y un reguero de cosas tan útiles para la vida de un caballero como para la vida de una dama en sociedad.

Ariana sonrió llevándose sus rulos castaños detrás de la oreja- "Y…¿has aprendido solo eso en áfrica? ¿Qué más puedes mostrarme?".- le preguntó emocionada. Godric sonrió Ariana era una joven doncella de la casa Ravenclaw a la que le tenía mucho aprecio pero no era la entretención que Godric deseaba.

-"Puedo ensenarte muchas cosas, en cada animal que monte, en cada pájaro que volé"- empezó el joven de ojos verdes abriendo los brazos ligeramente en el aire como si estuviese viendo nuevamente el paisaje de aquellos días en áfrica y recordando todas aquellas cosas vividas que había disfrutado tanto y que ahora parecía tan lejana. La mirada de Ariana parecía pedir que le contara más, que le contara todo. – "Cada pájaro colorido que vi, y cada león con el que pude luchar"- la voz de Godric se escuchaba emocionada, pero la risa cantarina de su madre los interrumpió entrando a la habitación de los archivos donde Godric estaba supuesto a estudiar.

Anna era una mujer menuda y pequeña, con complexión delgada, delicada, de ojos azul verdoso y el cabello peligrosamente rojo como si fuera una señal de advertencia, por las cosas que podía hacer esa mujer. Aparentaba de unos cuarenta y cinco años y vestia un largo vestido azul con blanco.

-"¿No deberías de estar listo para la celebración de esta noche, Godric?"- preguntó Anna en arqueando una ceja mientras su hijo se levantaba de la silla y Ariana ponía cara de decepción.

-"Lo sé, madre. Es que no encuentro la funda de la espada y no quisiera tener que andar sin ella"- respondió su hijo con todo el juicio que pudo, había perdido la funda de la espada cuando estaba afuera con Rowena, pero eso si no se lo diría a su madre. ¡Jamás!

Anna le dio una mirada reprobatoria por estar aún ese día utilizando la espada cuando era la fiesta de bienvenida. – " Godric querido, buscaremos la funda más adelante, puedes andar sin la espada por un tiempo, dudo que algo pase en nuestra llegada, ¡Esta todo casi listo!"- Con la emoción de su madre y una expresión de ligera incomodidad Godric dejo la habitación de los archivos para tomar lugar en su habitación y acicalarse para las próximas horas de fiesta que vendían en la casa, tras la llegada de los Gryffindors del otro mundo.

Así que una hora y media más tarde se acercó al salón trasero de la casa donde ya empezaban sus padres a dar la bienvenida a las personas que iban llegando. Godric sonrió a la joven que iba entrando en la casa mientras termino de acercarse rápida pero ágilmente hasta ella- Señorita Lacroix, que placer verle de nuevo- dejo salir el pelirrojo con cierta zalamería suave pero característica de él. La joven de ojos avellana entonces le sonrió haciéndole un leve asentimiento. – Si me permite, abriré el baile con usted-los dientes blancos de Godric se asomaron a la curva de sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las fiestas para la casa Ravenclaw eran problemáticas, tenían que ayudar a la señorita Rowena a vestirse pero ¡Que complicada solia ser! Nunca le gustaba nada, siempre andaba buscando las combinaciones más atractivas y ¿para qué? Era la más atractiva de las mujeres del valle, era rica y mantenía una actitud normalmente fuerte y que era tan llamativa como su larga cabellera rubia y sus ojos vivaces y brillantes de color azul. Por eso aun veinte minutos después de haber terminado con la señorita Rowena, Ariana seguía cansada de apretarle algunos sitios y cerrarle las costuras de otros tantos. Pero al mirar a la señorita Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de cada una de las cosas había valido la pena, solo para que el joven Gryffindor la mirara como debería de haberlo hecho desde antes. Por eso se sintió tan satisfecha cuando al final salieron hasta la casa de los Gryffindors, mientras sostenía la túnica de color turquesa que se había puesto la joven ama, sabía que iba a hacer que más de uno girara la cabeza a su paso, pero para Rowena solo uno era importante…

Rowena caminó por la sala de los Gryffindor con propiedad y elegancia mientras miraba a los lados, esperando ver a aquel que su criada había jurado que habían invitado a la fiesta de bienvenida, y ella estaba ansiosa por verlo. Habían dicho tantas cosas de él, que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ver si cada una de las cosas eran ciertas. La música era lejana y el vino estaba frio, se preguntó por un momento como se mantendría tanto tiempo en aquel estado pero olvidando su pensamiento aéreo se dedicó a mirar y buscar al joven prometedor que había llegado al valle para buscar una esposa.

Los rumores habían corrido rápidamente por todo el valle y a ella Rowena se los habían confirmado hacia unas horas, el heredero de la casa Slytherin estaba en el valle con intenciones claras, para Rowena no era necesario que la prometieran con nadie, ella ya sabía con quien quería estar, solo tenía que saber llevarlo hasta allí, solo tenía que esperar a que Grodric decidiera, pero sabía que el aun quería aventuras, así que ella tomaba la oportunidad para mirar con gusto los demás caballeros que pasaban por el valle.

Y no muy lejos de ella, tomando un sorbo de su vino estaba el joven de ojos plata y cabello bien peinado, al fin llegando a la tan esperada fiesta, sabiendo que a pesar de que fuesen los Gryffindors quienes llegaran de áfrica, él era el verdadero invitado especial.

-Creo que no nos han presentado- comenzó con una sonrisa el joven pelirrojo y heredero de la casa Gryffindor- Soy Godric-extendió la mano de manera amigable mientras el joven Slytherin asentía con lentitud y lo miraba con curiosidad, haciendo que Godric se sintiera ligeramente estudiado mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Es una bonita fiesta de bienvenida- comentó Salazar con una ligera sonrisa entonces apretando ligeramente la mano del pelirrojo. – Pero creo que preferiría las estrellas del patio trasero…deben verse tremendamente mejor con los árboles y el frescor de la noche- comento.

Godric miro a Salazar pensativo, como si valorara la opinión y decidiera algo muy importante, pero con la misma sonrisa anterior hablo: - No iría al patio trasero de noche, está lleno de Gnomos fastidiosos que intentan hacer caer a todo el mundo – terminó entre dientes sin saber que ese comentario fue el que verdaderamente llamó la atención de Salazar y que en un momento no demasiado lejano tendría que echar mano de todo aquel que le creyera para poder continuar con lo que se avecinaba.

El toquecito en la espalda no lo inquieto, conocía esos dedos largos y unas bien cuidadas de Rowena quien con una sonrisa asomo la cabeza por detrás del pelirrojo para saludar al heredero de Slytherin- Te presento a la señorita Ravenclaw- comenzó Godric .- Rowena, este es Salazar Slytherin-la Ravenclaw hizo una reverencia mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa.

Slytherin bebió de su vino nuevamente mientras trataba de digerir que, a quien había llamado ramera hacia unas horas, era la señorita por la cual había llegado hasta el valle, para conocer a la belleza rubia de inteligencia clara e indomable, aquella de la que los cuentos de aquellos que pasaban por la propiedad de su abuela decían era una mujer inolvidable por su forma y su encanto. – Un placer Señorita Ravenclaw- respondió el saludo de la joven -¿Sería tan amable de bailar conmigo?- preguntó a lo que Rowena concedió sabiamente la mano mientras era discretamente mirada por los invitados que estaban allí.

Y empezó un baile que nadie nunca pensó que terminaría tan drásticamente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salir al jardín trasero era un alivio para Godric, todo estaba más en calma incluso el ruido de la fiesta se quedaba atrás cuando estaba tan alejado del mundo. Al ver que Rowena se había llevado el objeto de su interés Godric decidió salir a despejarse un poco al malévolo patio trasero, donde según el habían en existencia más de una criatura extraña, pero nunca le habían creído esas historias, mucho menos a él, un jovencito tan aventurero y especialmente curioso e imaginativo, donde un gran roble bien podría ser un malévolo gigante con piel demasiado fuerte como para sentir demasiado.

El jardín se encontraba a oscuras, solo algunas siluetas se veían por ahí, estaba seguro que no habían animales salvajes o eso creía, pero podría jurar que aquel día cuando tenía nueve años había visto gnomos correr de aquí allá una y otra vez haciendo travesuras a los de su propia especie. Caminó distraídamente sin mirar donde pisaba pues sus pies conocían ese terreno desde que era muy chico y podría fácilmente llegar al claro a donde quería llegar.

La extensión de la casa de los Gryffindors era tanta que desde donde Godric se encontraba difícilmente se podrían ver los límites de la misma, estaban familiarizado con el ganado y con el producir comida de la tierra, también estaban las leyendas de su familia, donde más de uno decía que la magia rondaba esas tierras, que rondaba el valle de los Gryffindors, y que, aunque era difícil de entender o de creer, sus antepasados creían (y él lo había visto también con su padre) que la magia existía.

Recordó una vez más la situación por la que se tuvieron que ir del valle esos años, su madre tenía miedo por la quema de brujas, la situación había sido desbordante y si no lo hubiesen hecho, quizá su madre o padre, incluso el mismo no estaría ahí. Porque su familia poseía todo aquello que los demás odiaban, porque su familia era especial y porque por su sangre corría aquellos impulsos y el cosquilleo que hacía que ocurrieran cosas, que fuera magia.

Entro aún más profundo en donde el jardín empezaba a perder el nombre para ser un bosque espeso pero no demasiado oscuro dada la luz de las estrellas, continuo distraído en sus pensamientos en como aprendió a controlar el fuego con ayuda de su padre, mientras estaban en áfrica, aprendiendo del poder de los animales, y lo curativo que podrían ser las plantas. Quería continuar haciendo eso, quería explorar el mundo y derrotar Gnomos y atrapar snidgets dorados (1) intentar ver si al fin podría conocer algún dragón y quizás poder al fin, pesar un cangrejo de fuego (2), sería un perfecto regalo para Rowena, pero esos días se habían pasado, lo que se esperaba de él era seguir dándole continuidad al nombre de su familia, ser quizá un señor intelectual y vivir acomodado.

Llego al claro segundos después sintiéndose observado, conocía aquel bosque como su propia piel y cuerpo era difícil sentirse extraño en un sitio donde uno siempre se sentía cómodo. Godric miro con cuidado cada una de los límites del claro, sabían que había al menos un par de ojos sobre su espalda. Godric intentó no inquietarse, pero lo que hubiese sido se había ido, quizás estaba siendo demasiado temerario al ir hasta aquel claro aquella noche, el claro donde se decía que estaba toda la magia de los ancestros, todas las memorias.

Se sentó al pie de un viejo y alto roble que generalmente le brindaba el espacio para poder tallar como iba creciendo según el paso del tiempo y recostó la cabeza sobre el tronco color marrón, sin saber en qué momento cayo entonces en el estado duerme vela que te dejaba el cansancio de todo un día de entrenamiento físico y entrenamiento psicológico con Ariana, pero sin duda llego a notar como un sin número de hojas empezaban a abrirse dejando ver pequeñas personitas con alas coloridas y variadas iluminaban el claro tenuemente.

Ajeno a esto Godric también se perdió otros pares de ojos, esta vez castaños que miraban emocionados como el espectáculo de las hadas volando por el claro como si estuvieran flotando se volvía una sangrienta matanza cuando un animal parecido a un buitre de pelaje negro y oscuro pero de tamaño más pequeño empezaba a tragar las pequeñas figuras. Helga trato de contener el grito que iba a salir de su garganta, trato de llevarse ambas manos a la boca pero la impresión fue tal y tan rápida que se quedó estática mientras el pájaro devoraba aquellas personas diminutas, dejo salir un sollozo y volvió la mirada al sentir que se acercaban a ella, tenso la espalda y espero.

Descuida es un Augurey (3) es un ave que está hecha para comer este tipo de cosas- le aclaro entonces a la joven mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de ella. -¿Estas bien?

Godric había descubierto que se trataba de Hadas cuando el completo silencio del claro parecía hablar y comunicar que algo raro pasaba, que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente, sabía que las hadas tenían características luminiscentes y que no hablaban fue confirmado tras ver las pequeñas personitas abrirse en las hojas que reposaban en los árboles. Para Helga fue toda una sorpresa ver que tenía conocimientos del tema, un tema tan extraño que ni ella misma tenía idea y eso que ella había logrado poder trabajar con la naturaleza. El pájaro se había esfumado en la oscuridad de la noche, tragado por el frondoso bosque por el que había salido dejando el sonido estruendoso y lamentable, que presagiaba la muerte.

-¡Hay una viva!- dijo entonces con sorpresa mientras era seguida de cerca por Godric hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña especie sangrante. Helga la miro con atención mientras preocupada pensaba como poder ayudarla sin saber si iba a ser posible, tomo el hada en sus manos con suavidad, las alas aún se batían pero sin fuerzas y los ojos azules del hada estaban a medio cerrar. Miro de reojo al pelirrojo Gryffindor preguntándose si el la delataría al ver sus habilidades. Decidiendo arriesgarse pues no había nadie más ¿Quién más le creería que habría una bruja en aquel lugar del valle? Nadie, la magia había dejado de existir diez años atrás con la madre de Salazar. Nada había interrumpido esa paz. Cerro los ojos con fuerza- Te ayudare – murmuro entonces solo para ella cubriendo con su mano por completo al hada.

Godric miro la escena sin formarse una opinión sobre la desconocida, sin juzgarla, solo esperaba, tenía la sensación de que algo bueno habría, de que tenía que dejarla ayudar, a pesar de los estudios de su padre para las criaturas mágicas que el sabia eran existentes no tenía ni idea de cómo curarlas…

La luz ligeramente ámbar salió entonces de la mano de la joven Helga, mientras la misma mantenía una expresión de total concentración, como si se esforzara. Godric miro a ambos lados, estaban muy alejados de la fiesta nadie podría estar por ahí, en todo caso se puso en guardia. Las heridas del hada se habían cerrado, habían curado dejando solo algunas ligeras cicatrices pero la diminuta hada estaba dormida.

-Son muy lindas, con todos esos colores en las alas, brillantes…-Comento Helga con una sonrisa mientras veían como otro grupo de Hadas salían al fin de su escondite entre las hojas.

Godric contemplo a Helga fascinado con la naturalidad y la sencillez con la que se desenvolvía entre las cosas de naturaleza como la magia, sin sustos o miedos y la admiro. Helga se levantó depositando el hada en una de las hojas que considero más fuerte y sonrió girándose hasta Godric-Por favor, no comentes nada- le pidió Helga al pelirrojo con voz suave mientras se agarraba su vestido color crema, mientras el Gryffindor negaba con la cabeza haciendo que la joven sonriera un poco más ampliamente- Gracias…Ahora debo irme. –

Godric no podía creer que hubiese las personas escondieran algo tan bueno como la magia y con todo lo bueno que podía hacer. - ¡Espera!- Helga se detuvo.- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto interesado, quizá demasiado interesado.

-Me llaman Huffy- le dijo con una sonrisa amplia en los labios y un encogimiento de hombros pero sus ojos estaban divertidos por el repentino interés del joven heredero en una sencilla aldeana como ella- Nos veremos por ahí, Gryffindor-termino entonces desapareciendo en el bosque.

Godric Gryffindor por primera vez decidió que no era momento de insistir, miro como el hada entonces empezaba a levantarse con apenas fuerza y sonrió pensando que la Huffy era alguien especial y que tendría que volverla a ver prontamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde está?-exigió el pequeño hombre mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su sala del consejo. – ¡necesito saber! ¡¿Quién fue?! – la voz chillona y alarmante del duende se escuchaba en todo el castillo, y cada duende que estaba a su servicio temblaba ante el paso del rey de los duendes, de que había derrotado y matado a sangre fría al rey anterior y del que no se esperaba nada bueno. – ¡Necesito mi espada ya! –ordeno.

El castillo estaba lleno de vida mientras duendes buscaban por aquí y por allá, la afamada espada llena de rubíes e invencible que pertenecía a su rey Ragnuk I, sabían que el no encontrarla significaba que alguien la había robado, sabían que rodarían cabezas…

(1) snidgets dorados pajaritos en las que fueron basadas la creación de los Snitch.

2) Cangrejo de fuego es un animal fantástico que en realidad es más parecido a una tortuga pero que su caparazón está lleno de rubíes mientras que para poder defenderse de sus depredadores expulsa un gas toxico.

(3) El augurey es nativo de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, pese a que algunas veces aparece en otros lugares del norte de Europa. Es un pájaro de aspecto delgado y apesadumbrado, y su plumaje es negro verdoso; se diría que parece un buitre pequeño y desnutrido. Es sumamente tímido, anida en zarzas y espinos, y come insectos grandes y hadas. Vuela sólo cuando llueve mucho; si no, permanece escondido en su nido, que presenta forma de lágrima.


	3. El Dragón Verde

_Bien Aquí estoy con otra entrega de mi locura personal, pero que me encanta porque amo a MI Godric :P la verdad es que agradezco los Reviews que me han dejado y entiendo cuando las demás autoras dicen que es muy emocionante, es divertido conocer las opiniones de los demás sobre algo que estas escribiendo y ver qué expectativas tienen de lo que pasara. Estoy agradecida! En fin, los dejo con el capítulo, y nos vemos el miércoles de la semana que viene! _

**Capitulo II: El Dragón Verde. **

Si las cosas hubiesen seguido tan fáciles como hasta el momento, pero no, tenían que haber salido completamente de revés, tendrían que quemarla viva como mínimo por algo tan estúpido como dejarse ver haciendo magia tan pura, tendrían que haberla matado antes. Lacroix no sabía cómo podía ayudarla, no tenía idea de cómo; hasta el momento lo había hecho pero ella era tan descuidada…

El dragón verde, un salón de reuniones sociales estaba cerrado esa noche para llevar a cabo la reunión más importante que debían celebrar en los últimos diez años, desde la última quema de brujas. Lacroix suspiro mirando los seis hombres que estaban sentados en las sillas formando un círculo cerrado.

-"Estamos aquí por un tema que nos urge tratar"-comento el Sr. Jean un hombre bajito y con un bigote fino pero largo, jugaba con el mismo mientras miraba a los demás presentes en la sala, con semblante serio. –Ella es una bruja-dijo sin más- tenemos que quemarla viva para romper todas aquellas maldiciones que nos han caído desde que quemamos a la Slytherin hace diez años.

Hubo murmullos de aceptación mientras Lacroix los miraba molestos -Sr. Jean, es posible que no haya sido ella la causante de todo esto…-intento entonces alegar Zephyr.

-¿Qué es posible que no haya sido ella la causante de todo esto?-pregunto entonces el tercero de pelo canoso y mirada oscura-¿Estás diciendo chico que es posible que las vacas mueran solas y que los niños sean comidos por nuestra propia aldea?-pregunto sin manejar sus expresiones el sr. Carter con una actitud de asco y desprecio en la mirada mientras se levantaba furioso y se dirigía hasta donde el joven Zephyr.

El chico de ojos azules negó rápidamente –Sr Carter, Sr. Jean, calmémonos un poco y busquemos que animal puede estar haciendo eso, pero es una joven que no tiene la culpa de ser eso que usted dice que es…-agrego rápidamente el joven Lacroix mientras miraba a la joven de cabello castaño y mirada triste, que se encontraba amarrada de manos y pies sentada en la silla de madera al fondo del salón.

-¡Me niego a darle una oportunidad! –Agregó el Sr. Carter - ¡Quiero que se haga justicia y que ella nos diga cómo hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad! –el señor Carter se mostraba molesto y furico con la situación y como no, era uno de los principales hacendados que iría a la ruina si la escasez de agua no se arregla pronto, o si las hierbas no volvían a su color y resultaban comestible para que el ganado lo superara.

Los ojos castaños de la chica estaban ligeramente enrojecidos por las lágrimas notó Lacroix al llegar al lado de la joven bruja. -¿Qué haremos entonces?-replico un tercero de tez morena al igual que su cabello y sus ojos negros.

-Ya hemos visto lo que puede hacer, todos lo hemos visto, todos sabemos que ha hecho contacto con algo maligno –Lacroix iba a preguntar que era pero todos en definitiva lo tenían claro. La habían visto hablar con aquel ser de orejas alargadas y piel arrugada, la habían visto mientras el rellenaba la copa de la joven con el solo movimiento de su mano, la habían visto a ella hacerlo con una sonrisa. El grupo la había interceptado escondida entre los matorrales y habían pensado que era una mujer herida por los maleantes que andaban de un pueblo a otro pero se habían encontrado con aquello y la habían apresado rápidamente mientras notaban con horror como la criatura se escapaba con un chasqueo de los dedos…como si fuera magia. Lacroix no podría entender nunca como había gente tan estúpida para hacer las cosas aun así a sabiendas de que todo el mundo podría verte, podría al menos haber escuchado los cascos de los caballos acercarse, pero no estaba demasiado cerca…estaban demasiado concentrada practicando la magia. –Aún hay que buscar esa criatura, no sabemos lo que es y necesitamos entender que es lo que quería y si eso es lo que está haciendo daño a la aldea, seguro que es de esa manera – termino el Sr. Jean molesto rumiando ligeramente y aun pasando su dedo por la punta del bigote, enredándolo en el mismo.

Lacroix le miro con cierta cautela al saber que sería quien al final preguntaría. :-¿Qué pasara con la chica?-la conocía pero no podía hacer nada con ella desde donde estaba sin delatarse, no podía hacer mucho sin que lo vieran, ella estaría vigilada siempre, hasta el momento de la verdad.

Jean camino hacia la joven mirándola fijamente de arriba abajo con suspicacia nata de un hombre como lo era el recolector de los impuestos de cada uno de los aldeanos para la colaboración y el arreglo de la aldea. Se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de ella -¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó entonces.

La joven lo miro con sus ojos marrones y sintió el aliento del hombre mayor, y el normalmente olor almizcleño de los aldeanos de Firhall y tembló. –Helga. –le respondió en tono bajo y ligeramente atemorizado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fiesta no había sido gran cosa para Rowena Ravenclaw después de que el importante y sagaz Slytherin hubo desaparecido sin decirle adiós, pero ¡Por Dios que sabía bailar! Camino por el salón descalza y con el libro de la historia familiar entre las manos, sabía que debía aprenderlas al igual que administrar la casa, pero eran cosas tan sencillas que difícilmente ella le ponía atención, a fin de cuentas tenía otras cosas que pensar. Como evitar que su madre se diera cuenta de que era una mujer con cualidades especiales, en este caso de poder manejar el aire.

Rowena suspiro nuevamente mirando sus manos, se había dado cuenta de que era especial cuando una noche de hacía seis años atrás había estado triste y deprimida, el aire soplaba fuertemente y había mucho silencio solo estaba el sonido provocado por el mismo… había llorado mucho pero sin saber cómo explicarlo el aire se tornó frio.

_Flashback._

_No podía ver el camino que tomaba desde la parte trasera de la casona de su familia, las lágrimas sencillamente no eran para ella porque no las podía controlar, por eso nunca lloraba, por eso tenía que ser fuerte, las emociones eran para débiles. Su cabello estaba suelto y el aire parecía estar de acuerdo al ánimo que ella misma tenia, parecía fuerte, iracundo, impotente por las muchas cosas que ella sabía que tenía dentro y que no dejaba salir. Se sentó en la roca del claro de los Gryffindor y aunque no sabía exactamente como había llegado hasta ahí, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba un lugar seguro donde poder estar, pero el aire no se tranquilizaba y ella tampoco, hacia pequeños remolinos de viento, sobre el agua que estaba cerca, hacía que las hojas se movieran. _

_Rowena se levantó rápidamente de la roca asustada por el viento, por la forma tan violenta, veía como se armaba desde la parte inferior el circulo angosto nada tranquilo, se pegó al tronco del árbol más cercano buscando un poco de aire, se había dado cuenta que por la intensidad, la fuerza y el exceso del viento el aire, el respirar se estaba haciendo insoportablemente imposible se llevó la mano derecha a la garganta y abrió la boca con ligera desesperación, veía como una pequeña Tromba terrestre se armaba y se acercaba a ella, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin aire sintió que se arrastraba pegada aun al tronco del árbol hasta el suelo, solo vio una pequeña figura del otro lado del claro que alzando una mano y luego uniendo las dos hizo que su pesadilla acabara… _

_Tosió una, dos, tres veces antes de hablar, antes de mirarle, y ver un hombre adulto, casi en la vejez caminar con una túnica color azul oscuro, pero bastante raída. -¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con la voz más suave que tenía, pensando en que debía de salir de ahí, pues no tenía ni idea de si le haría daño. -¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué era eso que me ha atacado?- pregunto la Ravenclaw de manera valiente pero a pesar de todo visiblemente nerviosa. _

_Oh, Jovencita- murmuró el señor al contrario de lo que podría pensar, la voz era suave y baja, hasta ligeramente infantil, pues no tenía un tono grueso o de barítono.- Eso lo has causado tú – le explico. La cara de espanto de Rowena lo decía todo, contaba su miedo. _

_¿yo? – preguntó ella y negó con la cabeza- esta equivocad señor- le respondió mas recuperada y entonces levantándose de donde estaba sentada para limpiarse un poco la tela del vestido. –yo no puedo hacer nada de eso. – _

_El sonido suave y alegre de la carcajada del extraño la dejo por un momento ofendida, porque se burlaba de ella por decir la verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que no le creyera?, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ella no había causado eso. Alzo la barbilla con orgullo -¿Es que acaso no me cree? No soy tan estúpida como para saber qué cosas causo y eso no he sido yo. – aclaró la joven con tono ofendido y la carcajada solo se hizo un tono más alto. _

_El casi anciano negó con la cabeza – Estos jóvenes…- comentó al aire más para el que para la Ravenclaw – Te ha sucedido algo que te haya hecho molestarte, enfadarte, sentirte triste o enojarte lo suficiente como para querer desear matar a alguien…-empezó a decir el hombre, mientras en la cara de Rowena aparecía una chispa de curiosidad que no pudo evitar dejar que el extraño viera. – Lo sé no tienes que decirlo, puede ser irritante, haces que pasen algunas cosas contra tu voluntad pero siempre es contra aquellos que te incomodan ¿cierto?- le preguntó nuevamente. _

_-¿Cómo…?- empezó la joven interesada en saber cómo sabía todo eso, siempre eran cosas pequeñas como que el dedito pequeño del pie de alguien se diera contra una patita de un mueble de madera o el sencillo hecho de que alguien se mordiera la lengua comiendo en la mesa. _

_El extraño negó con la cabeza-Debes tener cuidado, corren tiempos difíciles para nuestra especie…somos brujas y magos-extendió la mano para presentarse con una sonrisa mientras Rowena lo mirada sin estar del todo convencida- mi nombre es Oliver Ollivanders, digamos que soy alguien como tu…- agrego más tranquilo. _

_Rowena cedió con un suspiro interesada en lo que el hombre tenía que decir.- Rowena Ravenclaw- concedió apretando su mano suavemente. – Ahora… ¿podría decirme que es todo eso de magos y brujas?- preguntó pero definitivamente ya sabía, conocía el secreto de Godric desde que tenían nueve años y sabía que él podía hacer magia, también sabía que se había ido a África por evitar que aquellos que les hacían daño a aquellos que eran especiales se les ocurriera tener algo contra él. _

_Ollivander sonrió de manera ladeada y pero profunda- más que eso, puedo enseñarte a controlarlo para que nunca más te vuelva a pasar lo de hoy- agregó. _

_-¿Cómo estoy segura de que no me miente?- preguntó desconfiada y entrecerrado los parpados ligeramente en señal de suspicacia. _

_-Eres una mujer astuta, te he estado mirando…-extendió su mano derecha y la giro dejando ver la palma de la misma mientras la miraba a ella sin problema alguno surgió aquella tromba de viento nuevamente en pequeña escala que Rowena miro con atención y aunque en ese momento no lo hubo notado, también admiración, ella también quería hacer aquello que el señor Oliver hacía. _

_-Está bien- acepto aun con desconfianza la joven pero el que no arriesga no gana y definitivamente ella quería aprender, necesitaba saber qué hacía que aquello de la magia funcionara de esa forma y sobre todo… ¿Qué podría hacer con toda la magia si la lograra dominar? _

_Desde entonces practico por meses y años con Oliver, cada tarde escapaba de su casa después de las lecciones de su madre para aprender los oficios de una dama, escapaba siempre…_

_Fin del Flashback _

Cerro la mano y el ligerísimo tornado que antes le hacía cosquillas en la palma termino de manera inmediata, miro la ventana y suspiro las cosas en el valle estaban demasiado tranquilas como para pensar en algo más que Godric y ya estaba tan cansada de pensar en el…A pesar de los años que tenía conociendo a la familia de Godric Gryffindor a él no terminaba de conocerlo, o quizá lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que a pesar de que los dos habían quedado en mutuo acuerdo de que se casarían cuando llegara el momento ella no veía a Godric por los planes y ya no podría esperar mucho más… su madre la atacaba diciéndole que se pasaría la edad casadera y ella no podía ir contra todo el mundo, mucho menos contra los rígidos pensamientos de su madre. No podía luchar tanto.

Se concentró en el problema que la regia, necesitaba una forma de canalizar la magia hacia afuera sin necesidad de la concentración tan fuerte, necesitaba una forma de usar las manos y hacer la magia a la vez, debía de haber alguna manera para poder hacer que esa magia que fluía en su cuerpo, como fuente inagotable saliera de ella en pequeñas porciones controladas para así evitar que les pasara a otros, o incluso que dañara a los demás. Se preguntó que método podría hacer para hacerlo.

Suerte que su respuesta no tardaría en llegar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entrar a la sala de la familia Gryffindor por segunda vez luego de una quincena completa de haber estado allí en la fiesta de los Gryffindors fue un poco raro para Salazar, pero el joven Gryffindor había captado su atención, era inteligente y agradable, además de un tipo muy vivaz y leal, valiente personas como él debía de tener a su lado para poder llevar a cabo lo que quería, era la mejor forma de llevar a cabo su venganza contra los aldeanos de Firhall de los cuales no se olvidaría nunca.

-Creía que vendrías más tarde –tuteo entonces el joven heredero de los Gryffindor mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos arreglándose la túnica.

-Lo sé, pero sabía que podría llegar a tiempo para poder aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad y montar un rato contigo por los alrededores-se encogió de hombros el hombre de ojos plateados -¿Vamos? –le pregunto entonces tranquilamente –Además tengo una reunión más tarde con una amiga que no quisiera dejar de verla. –Vio la mirada divertida de Godric y bufo con diversión-Siempre piensas lo que no es…

Salazar y Godric se habían visto un par de veces luego de la fiesta en casa de los Gryffindors, notando que tenían cosas en común como el odio a los prejuicios contra la quema de brujas. A Salazar le parecían grandes las opiniones de Godric pero ligeramente inmaduras y con deseos de aventura, de que Godric podría no medir los riesgos de las cosas todavía, pero era comprensible tenían la misma edad pero no tenían las mismas experiencias, y el Salazar era más viejo por aprendizaje, más sabio.

-He estado pensando que me gustaría ir a ver a uno de esos pueblos que han comentado los aldeanos del valle –empezó Godric- iré a hacer una misión de reconocimiento o algo así-comento con una ligera sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

El valle era un sitio sin muchos prejuicios pero ciertamente contaba con algunos rumores un poco extraños y relacionados con la magia. Salazar aun extraño a todo lo que era normal en el valle frunció el entrecejo y le miro.- ¿Qué clase de misión de reconocimiento?-pregunto mientras salían caminando juntos y empezaban a ensillar los caballos.

Vio como Godric sonreía emocionado y por un momento pensó en no dejarlo ir solo, pues era demasiado temerario. –Bien, Hogsmeade es un pueblo ubicado al norte de las tierras altas, he escuchado tantas cosas de él que quisiera ir a comprobarlo por mí mismo, y ver si al final puedo traer para el próximo cumpleaños de mi padre algo que valga la pena –comento Godric dejando caer emocionado que esperaba cazar algo y algo grande. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre especialmente interesado por las criaturas mágicas y según los rumores Godric podría encontrar algo interesante allí. –El pueblo está lleno de leyendas, dicen que un hombre lo fundo luego de la quema de brujas, pues estaba huyendo y en realidad nadie sabe exactamente donde está, solo se sabe que está al norte de las tierras altas y que esta bordeado de un bosque –Salazar le miro con atención mientras veía en su cabeza como iba cobrando vida aquello que decía su amigo pelirrojo –pero no es cualquier bosque-prosiguió el Gryffindor –es un bosque mágico, pero según dicen tenebroso pues solo se escuchan gruñidos y casqueos de vez en cuando, además, también he escuchado que nadie que ha entrado ha podido salir nunca-termino Godric con una sonrisa.

Salazar se preguntó si era estúpido o se hacía su amigo Gryffindor, era un sitio en el cual no se podía ir solo, además de que si se iba tratando de buscar algún presente excéntrico para el mayor de los Gryffindor lo mejor sería que lo hiciera con apoyo, aunque sabía que realmente lo que quería era ir para ver cómo fue posible que ese tal hombre hubiese salido de la quemas de brujas sin problemas. -¿Han logrado encontrar al hombre que escapo de la quema de brujas?-le pregunto pausadamente mientras el joven Gryffindor negaba lentamente.

-No, quizá se lo comieron la gente del bosque… o debería de estar como esclavo de alguna cosa mágica –se rio sobre su propia ocurrencia –la verdad que no tengo idea, imagino que si el pueblo sigue con vida es porque el hombre debe de estar por ahí, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? –se encogió de hombros. –Está a tres días a caballo o eso espero porque debo estar aquí para el cumpleaños de papá en dos semanas o Rowena y mi madre me colgaran de cabeza hasta que vomite sangre-bufo ligeramente.

Salazar dejo salir una risita-Cuenta conmigo para el viaje, me da curiosidad y creo que con mi apoyo podrás llegar más rápido que solo-agrego también, sabía que tenía sus intenciones con hacerlo, tenía el objetivo de explorar el dichoso bosque. ¿Sería verdad que había tantas criaturas mágicas? Miro a Godric mientras subía en el caballo y el subió de forma automática aun metido en sus pensamientos sobre el Gryffindor. Le parecía que él vivía la magia de forma liberal para su época, de forma casi errónea al andar por ahí sin tomar la más mínima medida para evitar que los demás supieran que el tenia magia, que el poseía la superioridad de la raza humana y Salazar se maravilló con el hecho de que siempre parecía un joven sin trato especial por nadie fuera brujo o no. Lo admiro momentáneamente, pero al recordar como su madre había sido quemada hasta morir decidió que la raza humana normal no merecía ni un ápice de compasión ni muchísimo menos. Merecía poder tomar y hacer justamente lo que ellos le hicieron a su madre, pero por el sencillo hecho de que ellos respiraban y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en más de una ocasión, no quería una guerra o un ejército, solo quería venganza contra el pueblo que le quito lo que más amaba.

Pero no tenía idea de que el pueblo ya estaba pagando con creces todo lo que había hecho diez años antes.

El Galope de Trueno el semental de Godric le hizo salir disparado detrás de el con una media sonrisa olvidado en un rico todos sus pensamientos y ansias de venganza justificadas, decidido a buscar aquello que hiciera posible su deseo más profundo, que no era ni más ni menos que la tan ansiada quema de esos que quemaron a su madre. – ¡Hey! Espérame –grito entonces apretando un poco más las espuelas contra la piel del caballo quien aumento la velocidad automáticamente.

Corrieron sin rumbo durante algún rato por los largos pastos verdes y vieron toda la finca de los Gryffindors, haciendo que tanto Salazar olvidara su sed de venganza como que Godric olvidara que su madre le esperaba con la misma canción de siempre de que debería de estar buscando una esposa en vez de estar pensando en aventuras y en hacer que los demás recordaran su nombre.

El día estaba claro y el rio a donde terminaba la finca de los Gryffindors era como una piscina natural y cristalina fría como el hielo, Godric sonrío encantado con volver a estar en donde tantas veces siendo niños fueron Rowena y el a perder su tiempo y donde ahora pasaba más que eso. -¿Quieres tomar un baño?-le pregunto entonces al joven Salazar con una sonrisa, sin necesidad de que el respondiera Godric empezó a quitarse la túnica y los zapatos de piel.

Salazar miro con sorpresa el rio y sintió envidia del joven, porque era natural, porque aceptaba lo que se le daba y lo que no tenía lo buscaba, pero su envidia era envidia de la buena, si su madre hubiese estado viva y él no hubiese sido criado por el conservadurismo de sus abuelos, quizá fuera como el, quizá estuviera pensando en aventuras oscuras en un pueblo poco conocido y fantasma en vez de estar pensando en una venganza y andar buscando una esposa para casarse próximamente. Se desnudó también tirándose al agua mientras veía como Godric nadaba en la piscina natural con una sonrisa.

Era un niño metido en la piel de un adulto… Salazar sonrío ante el pensamiento esperando que eso no cambiara en mucho tiempo.

Estaba equivocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche caía en Firhall mientras Helga intentaba desatarse de la cuerda que la mantenía presa en el almacén del Sr, Jean, luego de todo aquel alboroto en el bar El dragón Verde decidió que la mantendrían presa veinticuatro horas hasta que ella decidiera hablar de lo contrario sería muerta en la hoguera como todos los demás, para que vieran lo que hacían con la magia.

Se había cansado de llorar, gritar y patalear, sin saber cómo podía hacer para salir de aquella, no tenía amigos y tenía poca familia que definitivamente no iban a interferir con ella, pensó en Salazar aquel hombre tan elegante y fuerte que fue el único compañero a la hora de hacer magia, y que la aceptaba tal y como era, era de otra clase social, si, era en muchas formas superior a ella pero suponía que no la dejaría morir a fin de cuentas sabía que le había pasado a la madre de él, el mismo se lo había dicho, si pudiese haber una forma de hacérselo llegar miro a ambos lados y lo único que encontró fue heno, dejo salir un suspiro estaba cansada de hacer fuerza y tanto que tenía hambre, los aldeanos pensaban que los presos no comían.

Mientras estuvo en la dicha reunión sobre qué hacer con ella escucho la típica conversación y pensó que eran animales sin hiel que intentaban matar a todo aquello que fuera mejor que ellos, y que supiera utilizar mejor sus recursos. Menos mal que el elfo Riuk se había ido al momento de que la tomaron a ella como rehén. También reflexiono sobre el hecho de que niños morían, y el pasto se quemaba y dañaba. ¿Qué podía causarlo? No era posible que hubiese personas que si tuvieran magia y aun con todo y todo la utilizaran para hacer cosas malas, con fines perversos, se negaba a creerlo. También pensó en Lacroix el chico de ojos azules bonitos que había estado en contacto con ella para poder utilizar mejor su magia, para poder dominarla y no dejarse llevar por ella, para poder hacer las cosas bien; si los demás supieran que ella no era mala, que ella quería ayudarlos, pero Lacroix se lo había advertido, le había dicho que no fuera tan sincera y clara, que las personas eran malas y ella no le había creído.

El sonido de las pisadas de alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se pegaba más al palo seco pero fuerte donde estaba amarrada miro con cuidado.- "¿Quién anda ahí?" –pregunto entonces con algo de temor el silencio como respuesta le hizo pensar que no era nada bueno, pero la cabellera castaña de Lacroix la hizo sonreír un poco.

-No he venido a liberarte, si lo hago sabrán que he sido yo quien ha tenido la desfachatez de hacerlo por defenderte, pero he venido a ayudarte. – Comento entonces con una sonrisa de lado –si quieres. –termino.

Helga asintió con efusividad-¿Cómo crees que me negaría? –pregunto entonces en un murmullo pero con ligero alarme. -¿Crees que podrías hacerle llegar a alguien mi mensaje?-le pregunto entonces-Estoy segura de que me ayudara, o eso espero.

Zephyr asintió con tranquilidad mirando por la ventana abierta desde donde se veían las casas de la aldea, estaban en la casa más alta de la zona y desde ahí se podría ver toda la aldea si se quisiera, era también la casa más alejada.- ¿A quién se lo quieres mandar y donde esta?-le pregunto acercándose a ella.

Helga lo miro a los ojos mientras lo pensaba, sabía que sería un desastre traer a Salazar Slytherin a su antiguo pueblo, sería una desgracia, pero no podía hacer nada, era el único que la ayudaría sin pensarlo, era el único que se arriesgaría en Firhall. –Quiero que le envíes un mensaje a Salazar Slytherin, se halla en la zona de la aldea del valle, cerca de donde viven los Gryffindors-comento susurrante.

Ni bien lo menciono Lacroix se alejó de ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, sabía lo que significaba buscar a Salazar Slytherin, sabía lo que conllevaba, ¿Quería acaso matarlos a todos la condenada bruja? -¿Estás loca acaso?-pregunto haciendo ademanes con las manos que simbolizaban el nivel de espanto que podía tener. –Todos saben lo que le hicieron a la mujer de Slytherin hace diez años, ¿Crees que vendrá por su propio pie a un pueblo que lo busco durante semanas para matarlo?-el tono de alarma en la voz de Zephyr no dejo que Helga se intimidara.

-Lo sé, pero por mi vendrá-le dijo a Zephyr mientras sabia a plenitud que así seria, o al menos eso esperaba, eso quería creer. –Ve por el rápidamente no está demasiado lejos, quizá a medio día a pie, pero si vas a caballo podrás llegar en unas horas, por favor-rogo Helga no podía hacer nada más que lo que estaba haciendo. –Has dicho que si me podías ayudar y eso es lo que necesito que hagas, además de claro hacer que retrasen el día del juicio, pero mientras más rápido vayas donde Salazar más rápido saldremos de esta -suspiro la joven de ojos castaños.

Zephyr suspiro sacando una hogaza de pan pequeña de un bolsillo –Si muero quedara en tu consciencia –murmuro entonces saliendo del almacén de heno y desapareciendo en la noche, dejando a Helga con la duda de porque la estaba ayudando.

Helga recostó la cabeza de la pared cansada pero dándole una mordida al pan recién hecho y agradecida de que el joven Zephyr hubiese estado dispuesta a ayudarla, pero nadie hacia eso porque, Salazar se lo había hecho saber durante años, y no sabía que podría querer Lacroix a cambio de su tan esperada liberación.

El ruido nuevamente la saco de sus pensamientos y el Sr. Jean entro pasando la mano por su redonda barriga y con una sonrisa, mientras le arrebataba la hogaza de pan –Al amanecer serás ceniza bruja maldita –dijo sin más con una sonrisa tomándola del codo con fuerza y pegándola a él.

Helga noto como la mano se del regordete Sr. Jean se deslizaba hasta su cintura y sintió nauseas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A : ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Podrá Helga salir de esa? ¿Slytherin y Gryffindor tendrán su primera aventura o Salazar decidirá ir a socorrer a Helga? Esto y más en la próxima entrega de " Una Historia de la magia" XD (Que buena forma de publicidad :P )

Hasta el miércoles!

Rowen.


End file.
